


Dearheart

by Danny



Series: Chris and Wesker's Boring Adventures [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Awkwardness, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny/pseuds/Danny
Summary: Wesker just wanted a beer.





	Dearheart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. I posted this. It's short. I'll probably change it later once I've had someone look it over.
> 
> I can't imagine them actually using terms of endearment with each other but this idea made me laugh, so here it is.

“Dear heart, could you grab me a beer from the fridge?”

“Sure—wait, what?” Chris stopped in his tracks on his way to the kitchen and stared at Wesker with a look of incredulity. The other man was lounging on the couch and had been idly flipping through paperwork, but was now staring at Chris like a deer in headlights.

“I-“

“You… called me dear heart.”

Wesker cleared his throat and looked back to his papers. “I call many people dear heart. I call Jill dear heart.”

“Jill is a _woman_. You call _women_ dear heart.”

“I- yes, well-“ Chris had never seen Wesker this flustered. Ever. It was hilarious.

“Does that mean I’m your bitch?”

Wesker wasn’t even looking at him now. Chris took pity and finally walked over to give him the can of beer. “Here, dude. It’s fine. I’m just messing with you.”

“Hrm,” Wesker grumbled, “Thank you.”

“But… seriously,” Chris sat on the arm of the couch, catching Wesker’s wary gaze. “Are we - a thing, now? Is this serious?”

His captain looked away again, jaw clenching as if he had something he wanted to say but shouldn’t say it. “I suppose so. Now please, Chris, enough of this. Leave me to my work.”

“It’s _paperwork_.”

“ _Chris_.”

“Alright! Alright. I’ll leave you alone now… dear heart.”

“ _CHRIS!_ ”


End file.
